Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates generally to content delivery and, more particularly, to content delivery systems and methods to operate the same.
Background of the Invention
The ever increasing proliferation and/or availability of media players (e.g., personal computers, digital video recorders (DVRs), home media centers, game playing system, etc.) creates a strong demand for systems, devices and/or methods to download video, audio and/or multimedia data, files and/or assets. Further, mobile platforms, such as laptop computers, cellular telephones, etc., also have demands for content via wireless services.
Delivery of the content is relatively understood in a wire medium such as cable, and still relatively easy in a large bandwidth wireless delivery system such as satellite broadcasting. However, mobile platforms do not always have a large bandwidth to receive or transmit data on.
Within that smaller bandwidth, there must also be systems in place to reduce piracy or other interception of the signals in a content delivery system.
From the foregoing, it can be seen, then, that there is a need in the art for methods to deliver content to mobile platforms. It can also be seen that there is a need in the art for an apparatus to deliver content to mobile platforms.